


Sour and Sweet

by chateaux



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adults, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Parents, F/F, Family, Fluff, Original Character(s), Original Child Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chateaux/pseuds/chateaux
Summary: Annie was assigned to be a substitute instructor of the new trainees of Survey Corps for a few months and one of the members seemed to not know who he was messing with and acted a pain in the ass against his instructor.And so, Annie decided to show him that he shouldn't have disrespected her in the first place nor ever but while in the middle of doing so, she was stopped by her wife, Mikasa.Or in which, the trainees witnessed their instructor to act very differently when it comes to her family.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	Sour and Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> A new idea popped up and so here I am again, trying to do my damnedest to write a short story about it for someone other than me to enjoy.
> 
> // No proof read. Wrote this at 3 am so apologies in advance for any mistakes.

It was a regular day for the new trainees of Survey Corps and by _regular_ means that it was a complete and utterly _chaos_ everywhere.

If it was not the two specific boys fighting over some stupid things, it was some other cliques with unexplained rivalry going on between them and the most chaotic of them all was the 15-year-old red-haired boy who looked like the whole world was on his shoulder and he despised everyone on it for making it so heavy.

The boy was known among the other trainees as _'Firecracker'_ for always being on edge about every single little thing. He was also known to be really rebellious and would show his displeasure against something by acting like a little spoiled brat whose candy, in which he stole from another child, was stolen from him and claimed that it was his.

Because of the teen's snarky attitude, everyone seemed to distance themselves away from him and didn't like to associate themselves with him because well, he didn't really get along with them.

The only time he ever got along with them was when it was time for the hand to hand combat and _that_ always didn't end up well because the boy would purposefully strike harder than what was necessary for training purposes. Everytime it was time for hand to hand combat, he would be giving his assigned training partner his infamous death glare like his training partner was some Titan that just killed his loved one a few seconds ago.

The trainees were inside of a _classroom_ and was just waiting for their instructor to come, every trainee was doing their own little thing with their own group of friends except of course for the teenage boy who was irking to just walked out of the noisy room and never came back.

The boy's patience was wearing thin and was getting tired of waiting for their instructor to come even though it's still 20 minutes before the designated time for their class to start (he was just being dramatic) and he decided to stood up harshly, purposefully slamming his palms on the table making everyone silent and their attentions shifted to their little Firecracker.

"Tell the damn instructor I'm done waiting for her and I'm not coming back to her class." He said through gritted teeth.

The room was quiet so everyone heard every single word that spat out of his mouth.

One of the boys from the back laughed mockingly to him and was about to say something when the door to the classroom opened and there, their instructor entered, her slow and heavy footsteps were heard around the whole room.

"Why don't you tell that to me, yourself, Davidson?" She deadpanned.

She put her books on the teacher's table in front of the classroom.

The boy didn't reply and just sat back down on his chair, wanting all of this to be over with.

Annie looked around everyone to see if her students were completed and once she confirmed that they were, "Leave all of your things here and you better get to the damn training grounds and get to your positions within 1 minute or you're not gonna like what I'd do to you. This is not a threat." She said making everyone moved as fast as they could without bumping on each other's shoulders or stomping on their feet and literally ran out of the door once she started to count.

Everyone was already on the training grounds and was already warming up just like what they were told except for the boy who was taking his time and only walking to the training grounds unlike the others. Seemingly, disinterested with everything.

"You're 5 minutes late, Davidson." Annie glared at the boy, clearly not satisfied with the tardiness the boy was showing her.

The boy laughed and mocked his instructor with, "I have no obligation to follow your ridiculous order." 

He walked up in the middle of the training grounds before looking at his instructor, "Who's my opponent, now?"

Annie was beyond annoyed with the way the boy was acting, having not enough patience to deal with kids like this boy and an idea popped up in her head.

Annie walked in the middle of the training grounds and right in front of the boy, getting in her infamous fighting instance, "I'll be your opponent for today. I'll show you exactly _why_ you should follow my _'ridiculous order'._ "

The whole place went quiet when they heard what their instructor said and watched the scene before them.

The boy just smirked like this was nothing to him and not even just a bit, finding his instructor threatening enough to hurt him. "Sure but don't regret it if I ended up getting your ass kicked."

The boy got ready in his fighting instance again, his body tilted to his right side, right fist in front and left his in front of his torso, his right foot forward, but _too much forward,_ and left foot backwards which was not in the right place either.

Despite being annoyed with the boy, Annie still had the responsibility to correct the boy's mistakes as his instructor and took notes of all of them to tell him later.

When Davidson was all ready, Annie walked around him, observing his moves and watching for any little twitch of his body that would indicate his next move. 

Once she saw his right hand tightened up and his left leg stretched more backwards in a running position, she got ready for his attack and thought of a way to evade the incoming attack while also making sure to spot any mistake of his moves.

_'This fucking sucks, I wish I could just beat the crap out of this brat without feeling responsible about something.'_

She rolled her eyes with what she thought before tilting her body to her side, caught the boy's right hand under her armpit and snaked her arm around it, twisting the boy's arm a little that made him feel pain and winced but not enough to break it and when he straightened his body because of the shock and pain that shot through his arm, Annie smirked like telling the boy that she caught her where she wanted him most, before loosening her arm that was wrapped around the boy's arm and before he even had the time to react, Annie already turned her body around and dropped a roundhouse kick on the boy's gut making him gasp, hugged his aching stomach before kneeling down in front of his instructor.

He looked up to his instructor who was looming over his slouched body on the ground and thought she was already done but Annie suddenly grabbed his collar harshly making him stood up before grabbing his left arm and turned her back on him, lifting him up on the ground before throwing him harshly on the ground, giving a loud thud that made all the spectators watching cringed when they imagine how painful it would've been if it were them.

The boy let out a loud cry because of the pain he felt on his back, his arm and his stomach. Those would definitely be sore and bruised in the morning.

Annie walked to where he was laying on the ground and asked, "What? Don't tell me, that was all that you got after all that talk? You can't even stand after that, how will you survive against a Titan?" She asked, looking bored at the boy. 

She was annoyed with his actions earlier but that was all gone after the fight and she realized he was merely just like a little kid who was throwing a tantrum for absolutely no reason and didn't deserve the attention he was given to by her when he couldn't even back his cockiness with his skills.

_'This is the top 1 of this batch? It doesn't even feel like a top 1, he doesn't feel like Mikasa at all, he feels more like a certain suicidal bastard during our earlier years of training. Just how weak the Survey Corps has become?'_

She sighed, clearly disappointed with the performance this batch's _Top 1_ showed to her, "Get up," the boy sat up as fast as he could without hurting his aching body more and looked up at Annie and gave her an 'I-can't' look in which Annie rolled her eyes to, before deciding to just let him be and opened her mouth to say something when she heard a voice called her behind her.

"Annie."

Annie snapped her head quickly to look at where the voice's owner was and saw her wife standing not far away from her together with their 5-year-old daughter, who was clutching her hands at her mother's right hand, her cheeks wet by her tears and her eyes were red and puffy.

Annie walked, almost ran, to where her little family was and got on her tiptoe and kissed her wife's cheek to greet her before kneeling down in front of her daughter who was still crying, "What happened?" She wiped her daughter's face before looking up at her wife who sighed, clearly stressed out with whatever their daughter did.

"Mayumi, sweetie, why don't you tell your mom what you did?" Mikasa asked her daughter instead, putting her hand on her head, gently rubbing her hair which looked exactly the same as hers but the color was the same as her other mom's, and waited and see if her daughter was going to tell the truth.

Annie looked back down to meet her daughter's eyes, which the color was the same as Mikasa's, silently asking her a question.

Mayumi wiped her tears first before looking back at her mama, "It wasn't my fault." She just said in a whisper.

Annie looked back up to Mikasa only to find her wife's tired eyes looking back at her, pleading her to deal with their daughter, "Mayumi punched some little kids in the town _again_."

Mayumi immediately went to defend herself, raising her voice a bit high for the people in the field to hear, "It wasn't my fault, mommy, mama! I promise it was their fault this time! I was only..." The little girl didn't get the chance to finished what she was saying when a sob left her mouth, clearly frustrated with what was happening.

"Mayumi, what did I say about raising your voice to your mom?" Annie said, firmly.

"I'm sorry, mama." The little girl apologized.

"Am I the one whom you just yelled at?" Annie asked, softly. 

The little girl shook her head before tilting her head up to look at her mom, "I'm sorry for yelling at you, mommy." Mikasa smiled at her daughter, reassuring her daughter that she understood, gently patting the little girl's head which made the little girl to smile widely despite tears.

Annie's face softened and her heart clenched in a good way at the interaction between her wife and their daughter. Even though she hated to break it, she still had to hear their little girl's side of the story, "Mayumi, could you tell mama what exactly happened?" 

Mayumi looked at Annie before looking down at her feet, her small hands letting go of her mom's hand and found their way home to her little dress, balled them and clutched at her dress tightly.

"I was walking with Mira around town to meet with the others because we were about to play when those kids suddenly stopped us and they started laughing at us and said that we were both freaks because we had two moms instead of a mom and a dad." She balled her hands tightly even more, if that was still possible, and let some tears to roll down her fluffy cheeks before sniffling and shifted her eyes up between her two mothers.

In a soft and sweet voice, she said, "I was about to ignore them because I didn't really care about what they said because I love you both and wouldn't like a dad if it meant not having both of you as my parents." The two mothers' eyes teared up a bit and their hearts were filled with emotions after hearing what their daughter said. 

"But then, Mira got really upset and cried so I punched them." She finished telling the whole story and with a determined look in her eyes, she looked at her mothers and said, "It wasn't my fault, mommy and mama. It was their fault for saying bad things to us and making my friend cry." 

Despite the brave look the little girl was giving to her parents, it was obvious that the girl was still very upset and frustrated because of her tears still rolling down her cheeks and her little body visibly shaking with the emotions she was feeling.

Annie sighed, "Mayumi, baby. Calm down. I wasn't mad nor was your mom, okay? It's just... you know how many times we told you that you're very special compared to the other kids your age because of your strength, right? We told you that you can easily break their bones if you.... physically hurt them because you're an Ackerman." She kissed their daughter's forehead before giving her a genuine smile, "We were just worried for you because we love you. Now, would you do what we told you to do to help you calm yourself, please?"

Mayumi nodded and wiped her last remaining of tears before closing her eyes, took a deep breath, exhaled and did it for a couple of times counting 1-3 each inhale before exhaling it. Only stopping once she was sure that she was indeed calm.

Mikasa and Annie smiled watching their daughter calm herself and looked at each other. Annie stood up and went to hug her wife tightly, which was reciprocated, but not that tight just enough to let her wife relaxed into her arms while she inhaled her wife's scent, only noticing how she had been stressed out too when she felt her body relax.

"Are you okay?" She whispered to her wife, her head tilted to the side and leaned on Mikasa's shoulder, watching her chest heaved and focusing on her wife's breathing giving her an odd satisfaction.

"Hmm. Yeah, I am. I'm just tired, is all." Mikasa whispered to her ear before kissing her temple.

Annie smiled a little at the affection Mikasa was giving her, "And the baby?" She asked, letting her hand caressed the baby bump on Mikasa.

"The baby and I are okay, Annie. I just.... want to have the rest of the day free of all the troubles. I've already dealt with enough stress today." Mikasa sighed.

She was due this month and that was why she couldn't really move around that much but having heard what their daughter did, she didn't really have a choice but to confront the parents of the little kids her daughter punched and it definitely drained her energy having to deal with those people and stressed her out which was not good so she decided to give Annie a visit and to tell her what happened, and to let her watch over their daughter for now even though she knew her wife still had a class, her pregnant self couldn't really give a damn about that.

She just wanted to relax for a bit and away from any trouble, she also didn't want to snap at their daughter if ever she lost her temper. That was the last thing on Mikasa's list.

Annie pulled away and looked at her wife, understanding shown on her face, "Is there anything I can do to help?" She asked.

Mikasa gave her a little smile, "Could you look for our little trouble here for the rest of the day, please?" She asked, more like pleaded.

Annie nodded and gave her wife's lips a peck, "Of course." Annie picked her daughter up in her arms from the ground and faced Mikasa again.

"Thank you, Annie." Mikasa replied before giving Annie a peck on the lips one last time and turned to their daughter, who was looking at the both of them with a big smile and a proud look on her face, and gave their daughter a kiss on the cheeks, nose, between her eyebrows, her eyebrows before kissing her forehead making their daughter giggled that made both parents to giggle as well.

"I'll be going now, then." Mikasa waved a hand at them before walking away once her family said their goodbyes back.

Annie put Mayumi back on the ground and placed a hand on her head before turning to her students with her usual bored expression on her face, "Did you enjoy the show?" She asked, coldly.

She noticed them watching since from the very beginning and she didn't like how they just seemed to ignore the practices that they were assigned to. She even gave them a glare earlier when she was hugging Mikasa but it seemed like only a few of them noticed it.

The trainees snapped out of their stupor and immediately acted like they weren't just watching the most shocking but wholesome thing they ever witnessed the entire 3 months of having Annie as their instructor. It was already surprising enough to know that their cold-looks-always-bored-hard-to-approach instructor had a lover, not just lover but she was actually married and had a wife and not just that, she actually had a cute little family with the said wife and those were not _just_ the most shocking to them, it was the fact that they saw their instructor acted in such ways they couldn't even imagine someone like her was able to do.

If they had a heart disease, they were sure they would've died out of a heart attack because of all the events that happened that day.

**Author's Note:**

> That little action between Annie and little trainee boy gave me a bit of hesitation but luckily I have watched enough action movies with my old man back to when I was a kid so I was quite satisfied with it lol! 
> 
> Oh by the way, the roundhouse kick that Annie did was the Muay Thai one, not the taekwondo one.  
> You could watch a video about it to have an image! 
> 
> The little spin and throwing the boy on the ground thing was just me being extra lmfao! Anyways, thank you if you enjoyed it!


End file.
